queentigersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Macaron (PuriAra!)
This is the recipe for cat macaron from the anime KiraKira PreCure A La Mode! Recipe type: dessert/snack Difficulty: Hard. Makes 15 Note: Make sure to store the macaron in the refrigerator! ★Preparation★ Macaron Ingredients 1 egg white 30g granulated sugar Food coloring (small amount) 40g almond powder (A) 40g powdered sugar (A) Topping/Decoration Ingredients (optional) 40g unsalted butter 50g powdered sugar 40g cream cheese Food coloring (small amount) Raspberry jam Chocolate pen (purple) or white chocolate Preheat the oven to 325 degrees F (170 C). Separate the egg white from yolk. Keep the egg white out to room temperature. Mix the (A) ingredients together. Put parchment paper on a baking sheet. Keep butter and cream cheese out to room temperature. ★Steps★ 1. Put egg whites in a bowl, and whisk until you get a stiff peak. Then add granulated sugar, and whisk until incorporated. Do not over-mix! 2. Add food coloring to the mix from step 1. If you are using powdered food coloring, dissolve in water first, then add to the mix. 3. Sift the (A) mix (almond powder and powdered sugar) into the mix from step 2. 4. The batter that was rough is now smooth, and the luster is now visible. Lift the batter, and if it falls like a ribbon, the mix is good. 5. Put the colored mix in a pastry bag with a round tip, and squeeze it until it is about 3 cm in diameter, on the parchment paper 6. Leave it out to dry for about an hour, or until the batter doesn't stick to your hand. 7. In an oven preheated to 325 degrees F (170 C), bake for two minutes. Then open the oven door for about 10 seconds, lower the temperature to 250 degrees F (130 C), and bake for 15 to 18 minutes. Then cool them on the baking sheet as they are. 8. Add the butter and the powdered sugar to a bowl and whisk until they are fluffy. Add the cream cheese, and continue to whisk. 9. Set aside a small amount of the cream mix for decorations (Decorations are optional). Add a small amount of food coloring to the larger cream mix. If you are using powdered food coloring, dissolve the powder into a little bit of water. 10. Pour the cream mixture from step 8 into a pastry bag that is set with a small star tip. 11. Find two macaron of similar size and pair them. 12. Apply a small amount of raspberry jam onto one of macaron of each pair, and squeeze the cream from step 10 on top. If you have the time, let the other macaron of the pair sit in the refrigerator for about half of a day (Optional). 13. Place the untouched macaron onto the macaron with the cream, and place the macaron on a plate. (Optional- Decorations) Put the uncolored cream mix into a pastry bag, and use the same small star tip. Draw the ears of a cat, and the decoration in the middle. 14. Place the chocolate pen in hot water, cut off the head of the pen, and draw the eyes, nose, whiskers, and tail. If you do not have a chocolate pen: Melt white chocolate, and add the color of your choice to the melted chocolate and mix. Pour the chocolate in a pastry bag with a small circle tip, and draw the eyes, nose, whiskers, and tail. ★The cat macaron is ready to serve!★ Category:Recipes Category:Desserts Category:Snacks Category:Browse